Lost Chronicle : Atlantis, The Dragon City
by Ethan Demas
Summary: During a raid on Berk, another person makes a discovery that changes the way history goes forever. From this single change, two riders are born, neither knowing about the other, protecting dragons however they can. Only after one os banished, the other finds out. However in banishment, Hiccup diacovers the world he always dreamed of, Atlantis, City of the Dragon. I drew the Picture
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there!**

**I have been working on this since the start of July with the help of Last Believer. She has been an great help in beta'ing and refining my work. I hope to capture your interrest with this story and keep it throu-out it. **

**I don't own the How To Train Your Dragon franchise, books, movie or games. This is simply written for my enjoyment and he readers entertainment.**

**Have at it guys and girls!**

* * *

The sky was an ominous dark grey, giving a dark sense of a foreboding storm that had yet to come. The waves of the ocean down below sprayed a salty mist in the air, mixing it with the scent of burnt wood and oil coming from the cliff-side village. The hurricane winds thrashed against the wooden walls, creating an eerie whistling noise while flashes of lightning cast shadows in the house. Thunderous bangs echoed off the mountains making the powerful storm seemingly endless, but amongst all this was a man hurriedly making his way toward a house, his clothes soaked by the heavy rains.

The hulking figure of the man moved with surprising grace through the storm and into the house, where candles where the only thing to make the outline of a few people visible. There was a panting sound coming from a room up ahead, and heads snapped to the direction of the room as a sudden scream broke through the sounds of the storms outside. The man who had entered mere moments ago rushed towards the room, not caring about himself in the least.

"How is she?" came his rough voice from beyond the room.

"Fine, she's almost done, just a few more minutes," A softer and aged voice replied.

Individual drops of water sat in his thick red beard like small gems shining in the little bit of light the room held. The light from the lamp dancing in his green eyes, as he lifted his helmet from his head, revealing the same red hair on his head. The winds blew around the house, hitting the walls with pebbles and other small stones that had dislodged. His eyes flicked over to his wife when she gasped softly in pain due to contractions, his heart beating harshly in his chest with emotion that felt alien to him. His fear, anxiousness and overall helplessness at the situation were visible on his face.

Slowly he made his way over to his wife's side and took her warm hand in his cold one. Her own vibrant green eyes met with his, sending a new sensation into the emotional turmoil he found himself in, relief. Thunder clapped outside, washing another wave of dread over him. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and cried out again, he could see everything she felt on her face.

"Come on dear, just one more…" came the elders voice.

She clutched his hand stronger than a dragon holding on its hatchling for dear life, and screamed out loud as she put all her energy into it. Everything went silent, even the storm outside had stopped for a brief few moments, seconds ticked by and it all resumed when the cry of a baby joined in. The most beautiful orchestra's symphony held nothing to the wondrous sound of their little baby crying.

The elder cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the new-born with some warm water and a towel, then handed him to his parents. The crying ceases as soon as he was in his mother's hands and his eyes snapped open, revealing two forest green orbs that shone with innocence and curiosity. Yet those same little eyes also held power and intelligence rivalling that of the chief's, and strangely it fit perfectly on the new-born.

"He's perfect," She whispered with a smile.

"He's small," He replied.

Smacking his hand away, she gave him a small glare, "He's a baby, of course he is."

He only gave a hearty laugh, shaking his head with a fond smile. His little family was perfect as they were right now and he would make sure nothing would ever change that. A knock on the door brought him from his musings, his brother entered the room, a smile playing on his lips as he watched the little family together.

"What are you going to name the little tyke?" he asked in his warm gravelly voice.

"I want my wife to name the little one," He replied turning to look at his wife.

"Hiccup, his name is going to be Hiccup Hayden Haddock the Third'" She said softly.

"After my great grandfather, and his grandfather before him," He said with pride.

His brother then left them to go tell the news to the rest of the village, and the village had celebrated that night. Valka and Stoick didn't need the Gothi to tell them Hiccup would do great things, but they had invited her to come and read their son's future none the less, it was a tradition, and it would only be polite to allow her to do it. Gothi arrived two days after his birth to do the reading, which involved a few tests for the new-born. Stoick and Valka welcomed her and let her in.

"Good morning Elder Gothi," they greeted.

The elder nodded her head with a sincere smile. She then looked at the two expectantly for a moment, Valka being the first to realise what she wanted jumped up and went to fetch Hiccup. She returned after a few seconds with the boy in her arms.

"This is Hiccup Hayden Haddock the Third," she introduced.

Gothi nodded in approval of the names, she really didn't like the first name but the second one she loved. Shaking her head, she took out a small packet of 78 cards and laid them down one by one showing the back side of each to the baby as she passed. The baby had made to grab 6 of those cards as she expected and laid those aside from the rest.

She did the same with Valka and Stoick, but having each just take one card from the deck and placed it to the left and right of the six cards. The six cards were sat in 2 rows of 3 cards and the two drawn by the parents lay on the sides on the line that separated the two rows.

The first card was a Magician. She had a soft, slightly gravelly voice, that held power and wisdom, as she spoke, "The power to change the world around one is a remarkable gift."

The second was a Sword: "Thought power is a double edged sword and can be used for good and evil."

The third was the Moon: "Though not everything is as it seems, certain truths can be dulled over time."

The fourth was The Six of Pentacles: "He knows the light in the darkness, and with care he will reach out to that light."

The fifth was The Star: "Following his heart, he knows what it right and what is the best for those around him."

The sixth was The King of Wands: "And with what he knows and feels, he will lead the masses to become one."

Revealing Stoick's card she spoke further, "The Chariot represents a man following his mind rather than his heart, forgetting emotion for logic. That logic is not always reason, for the heart knows best."

Flipping over Valka's card The Fool: "Change is always good, and with this you shall bring a change in your son's life. It's not known when or how, but it will happen, so do not fight it, accept it and embrace this change." She looked between the two of them. "Heed my words, do not fall into the alluring traps the mind sets up, and follow your heart."

Stoick frowned, he didn't know what this all meant. It was more than most others he had heard of, and there were so many things in this reading that had double meanings. From what he had gathered he knew his son would bring change to their lives and he would lead them with his heart to unite all people, but he didn't know what his role was in this. He understood that Valka would find that change their son is going to make, but what does his leadership skills have to do with anything?

"Thank you Gothi for coming out to do this reading. I must say, this is one of the most interesting readings I have heard of."

Gothi nodded and smiled before leaving their house, leaving Stoick confused. He had more questions about his son's future now than he had before the reading. He didn't know what truths were dulled over time and how they had missed this truth. He might even have a new mission, but he would have to wait and learn what that was.


	2. I'm forgotten, I learn

**Well that's Chapter 2, I don't own anything that is HTTYD, please support the official version of this movie and story.**

Valka and Stoick were laughing as they chased a hyperactive infant who had just learned the wonders of crawling a few weeks earlier. The boy had hidden himself from them a few minutes earlier, and they decided to split up to search for the little boy. Near one of the beds there was a giggling sound and a small head of brown hair sticking out. Valka smiled as she walked over to her son and picked him up.

"You're a fast little one aren't you?" she asked and tickled him.

The baby just giggled a bit before yawning. "Tired from all that crawling?" Stoick asked while playing peek-a-boo with the boy over his wife's shoulder.

"I'm not surprised. He's been up since this morning." Valka answered

She laughed at the faces her husband pulled to entertain their son, it amazed her how many different ones he could make with the little bit of his face sticking out between his beard and hair. She shooed Stoick and lulled their son to sleep before laying him down in his crib, a few moments later she came out of the room to find Stoick leaning against the wall next to the door waiting for her.

"Waiting for me?" she asks, sliding her hand across his chest then up flicking he's nose and laughing and running away from him.

"Do you ever play fair, Valka?" he asked as he followed her.

"Not when it comes to you my large Viking!" she said as she slipped out of the house.

"I should have known she would pull this trick! She does it every time I don't expect it." Stoick grumbled as he went to sit in the chair and read a book.

Valka headed off to watch the sunset and enjoy her evening off, she had taken care of Hiccup all morning and afternoon while Stoick was out to do his duty. When she thought of Stoick working, she reconsidered leaving him for the girls night out, he was after all working just as hard as she was. Just so long he doesn't go and join the guys for his night out, but she would worry about that later. She laid back against a rock and watched the sun set over the horizon, almost dozing off.

That was, until she spotted a mass of black shapes heading in from the distance. She stared at the mass for a few more seconds until her mind finally caught up to what she was seeing, DRAGONS! They were coming in for a raid, and for the first time, she had spotted them far ahead of time and could warn the village. She ran towards the tower and yelled at the men to sound the alarm to signal that a raid was approaching.

Once she informed them, she went to get her weapons from Gobber before she returned home. She had made it to the start of town when the dragons swooped in and the utter chaos started with dragons setting buildings alit and Vikings chasing after them. Some grabbed food while others dragons distracted the Vikings, some were killed in by the villagers before they could flee with food. It was a gruesome and bloody scene everywhere, no place for a child or teen, but never the less there was a group of teens putting out fires and chasing off Terrible Terrors.

Stoick was torn between rushing out to protect his village and keeping his son safe, but his decision was made for him when a woman cried out and he set off in order to help her, leaving the little boy unattended. He prayed to Odin that Valka would forgive him for this, but he needed to protect the village, it was his duty fits and foremost. It wasn't long until a Nightmare set the house on fire with its fire coat, the heat and sudden light caused Hiccup to start to cry.

A large brown dragon had heard the soft crying of a baby and went to investigate it, finding Hiccup. The dragon nuzzled the baby a bit and it stopped crying and started to giggle and swat at the dragon. The brown dragon played for a while using its wing, until a creaking sound drew its attention and its head snapped in that direction. The roof was going to collapse putting the baby was in danger, and without a second the dragon blasted a gust of wind with its wings at the unstable blasting it away, before quickly protecting the baby under its wings.

Moments later the door creaked open and Valka stormed in only to stop and watch the dragon and her son play. She walked over to them slowly and cautiously not to scare the beast but she heard a shout and turned around when she reached them. Stoick was rushing towards them, scaring the dragon in the process. The dragon reacted by going into a defensive stance in front of the baby and its mother to protect it from what he assumed was a threat.

Stoick threw an axe at it to scare it away, but the dragon jumped forward dodging the axe and knocked him over, it spun around knocking Stoick away with its tail, grabbing Valka in the process. As Stoick got up and saw the beast making its way to the baby to take it, he ran and shoved the dragon away to get there before it got to Hiccup, but with that it also took Valka as it flew away.

The scene was forever ingrained in the memory of Stoick, his heart felt as if it was set on fire and ripped apart by the dragon, but his mind was filled with anger towards the beast. He vowed he would find that beast and destroy it if it was the last thing he did. His mind was filled with anger towards the beast, over clouding his better judgement and pushing emotion to the side. Like all those who seek revenge, it would come at a great cost, losing those who are closets to you due to your own actions.

The road to hell is paved with good intentions, but the way to open the gates of hell is through revenge. For the next few months Stoick searched for the Dragon's nest, but each time he would have no success. He missed his son's first birthday, but considered it was a small price to pay for making progress in finding that nest. He never knew that his son had spoken his first word that day, just like he couldn't see he was doing the exact thing Gothi had warned him about only a year prior.

Gothi and Gobber watched Hiccup grow for 15 years, becoming intelligent, innovative and curious. Unlike most male Vikings his age, he was thin and agile. The exception was Tuffnut, but that was due to him being part of a set of twins, there was also the fact that Tuffnut was just like his name suggested tough and rough like his sister. Hiccup on the other was not tough, but a great strategist and tactician, outwitting his peers when they would try to bully him.

Gobber had taken the boy to learn blacksmithing and Gothi had taught him herbology and medicinal arts. He had excelled in all of those and even took on wood crafting and leather making, this enabled the boy to do nearly anything by himself if he had the raw materials. His teachers were proud of him, yet concerned at the same time. He had met their every expectation, but not his fathers. They could see that the boy had tried to gain his father's approval by learning all this and doing more for the village, yet none of it had seemed to please the Chief.

Ruffnut had noticed the Hiccup and admired his work ethic and ability to solve problems. He had blown up a few things, the destruction he caused was pure art, but when he actually got his inventions to work, they were accurate and deadly. Sometimes he scared her with his vast knowledge and ideas, which seemed endless to her. She wanted to talk to him more often, but she was afraid she might be ridiculed by the others. He was a village screw up, and she was a promising young warrior. They couldn't be more different in social status, but in mind she thought they were more alike than the sun and the moon.

Every time she would admire him from afar, but never tell him the truth. Truthfully, she was crushing on his boyish innocent looks and behavior. He was the perfect mix of wild and genius for her, and one day when the village realises what great potential he has, she would make herself known to him.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. I must apologize for my leave of absence. Got a little frustrating to not write what you want to write, and having to change the chapter every few times. Hopefully my beta will accept my apology of skipping a month because of everything going on. I'll have to put some time aside to get back on track with the other 6 stories... UGH I buried myself in a lot of words and letters and symbols and stuff... So yah... I need to get going... Sorry again... Wow my excuses - even though valid - suck...**


End file.
